Lollygagging
by Lostinfic
Summary: One shot. A quiet moment between Hardy and Hannah, sitting in park, watching people while laughing and kissing.


A/N: This story is rated T over all, but there is some mature language. Thanks for reading:D

* * *

Hardy walked to the park near his office on auto-pilot mode, without really seeing any of the people or buildings he passed by. Hannah had texted him saying she was in the neighbourhood. He'd refused to meet with her at first, he was busy, but had then changed his mind, realizing he could use a break from working this case.

He spotted her through the fountain's mist, she was sitting on a bench, fashionable briefcase at her feet and two paper cups in her hands.

"Hi."

"Hello boyfriend."

He sat down next to her on the wooden bench.

"Urgh, the chief super is on my back about—"

"Hey!" She pointed at her puckered lips.

He held back a goofy smile and kissed her.

"Sorry, head still at the office."

"I know, it's okay."

She patted his thigh and gave him a cup of tea, keeping the coffee for herself.

"What are you doing?"

"People watching."

"That's a thing?"

"Mmhmm, well, more like people guessing, in my case. Let's see… D'you think the man over there likes it up the arse?"

Hardy spit out his tea and gaped at her. As much as he liked her crude language, he could still be caught off-guard by it.

"I mean, just look at the way he's bending over to lace his shoe," she added.

This time, he laughed, shaking his head fondly. She handed him a napkin and he dabbed at his tea-dampened clothes. He removed his jacket, it was getting hot out here anyway. Hannah was only wearing a summer dress, the fabric was the same color as the irises growing in a nearby flower bed.

Thanks to the tall oaks and willows surrounding them and blocking traffic noises, the park was relatively quiet. Hardy felt some his stress melt away and was able to enjoy this idle moment.

"I think the couple on the other bench, beside the arch, I think they're having an affair."

Hardy looked in the direction she had indicated. Both had their legs crossed towards each other and their hands were slightly touching on the back of the bench, the man was wearing a wedding band but not the woman.

"Unless they're into roleplay," Hannah said. "Your turn,".

"Seriously?"

"Oh, go on, give it a try." She scooted closer to him and nudged his side with a playful grin.

Hardy took his time, looking over the people enjoying the sun during their lunch break. He inspected them, gathering clues and evidence.

"Don't sulk. If you don't want to play—"

"Just give me a minute," he replied impatiently.

"You always take everything so seriously."

"I do."

He looked at her meaningfully and her breath itched. It seemed her heart was spilling over with affection for him, for this very serious man and his very serious feelings for her, and the way he let himself smile and laugh when they were together.

"Foot fetish."

"What?"

"Man at 3 o'clock. He looks at the feet of women passing by, but he stares for longer if they're wearing sandals."

Hannah laughed then took Alec's face in her hands and smacked a kiss to his lips. He was a bit dazed for a moment, and once he'd recovered, they resumed "kink spotting."

"The woman walking down the central alley," Hannah said, "I bet she likes to dress up in a SS uniform, get tied to a cross and fucked with a dildo on a drill— Stephanie, hi!"

"Hello Belle."

The women exchanged a cold smile.

Hardy leaned in and whispered "cheater" in her ear to which Hannah responded with an elbow in his ribs.

"I've a client who's been looking for you. He'd like to take you to his private island again."

"I don't do long-range appointments anymore."

They had to wake up together every day, that was their agreement. No more all-nighters for Hannah and no more sleeping at the office for Hardy. They'd both learned the hard way the cost of putting their work before their relationships.

"Give my love to Poppy."

"Of course. Call me, we'll do lunch."

Hannah nodded noncommittally, and her former madam walked away, never once acknowledging Hardy. He ignored her too, instead inspecting the commemorative plaque on the back of the bench.

"We've been judging people, but I wonder what they make of us," Hannah said. "Do you want to know the first thing I thought when I saw you?"

"Missionary position every Saturday night and bank holiday Monday?"

"No, I thought: 'he looks nice'."

"That's it?"

"No but listen." She took his hands in hers. "It was as simple as that, no overanalyzing you, just… I liked you."

"Yeah?"

He was skeptical that anyone could have liked him right away. She put her chin on his shoulder and grinned.

"What was the first thing you thought when you saw me."

Hardy looked up, trying to remember.

"I thought, erm, how does it go?… boom chika wowow."

Hannah burst out laughing. "Oh my god, never do that again!"

Hardy shrugged, he didn't mind embarrassing himself— well, not too often— if it made her laugh so much.

"Seriously though, what did you think?" she insisted.

"I don't remember. I was probably annoyed."

"Yeah, sounds like you."

She was a smidge disappointed. She should have known better, Hardy wasn't the eloquent type but his actions spoke volumes.

He put an arm behind her and let his fingers travel up her shoulder to the nape of her neck. Up and down they moved, playing with the short hair at the base of her head and dipping under her collar, then across, skimming by her earlobe and jaw. Lazy, featherlight caresses that made her eyes flutter shut.

It was the kind of moment she wanted to keep in a locket: the smell of sun-warmed grass, her favourite dress, her favourite man and his undemanding love.

"What matters is what I think about you now, no?"

She nodded, still lost in the smooth strokes of his fingertips.

"I love you," he added.

"Quite right."

Hannah smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. His fingers moved from her neck to her hair, drifting leisurely through her loose curls.

They remained in companionable silence for another moment, sipping their beverages and watching people passing by, until it was time for Hardy to get back to work.

He didn't forget to kiss her this time. And he did it slowly and tenderly, cradling her face in his hands, kissing the top lip, then the bottom one, until she pressed forward for a deeper kiss. He wished he could take her home right now. Or on this bench. Already, her hand was inching up his thigh.

He broke the kiss and took a few seconds to regain his composure.

"I'll see you tonight?" he asked.

"I'm working late."

"Ok, wake me up when you get home."

"No, you're always so grumpy when I do that." Hardy huffed in protest. "As opposed to your usual delightful mood."

"I'll wait for you, then."

"No you won't, you'll fall asleep on the couch."

"Aye, but you won't let me spend the night on the couch so you'll wake me up."

He grinned, and she made a face, at a loss for a quirky reply. He began to stand up but Hannah stopped him.

"I love you too, you know."

"Aye."

"Oh, piss off."

He chuckled and kissed her again before leaving. On his way out of the park, he turned back three times to look at her and every time she smiled at him.


End file.
